


WHUMP TO KINK TOBER 2020 DAY 27

by CuteCabaret



Series: WHUMP TO KINK TOBER 2020 [25]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/F, Femslash, Kinktober 2020, PWP, Power Outage, Whumptober 2020, Yandere, femmeslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteCabaret/pseuds/CuteCabaret
Summary: Tina is in one of her moods again. Oh, and the power is out. Great.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: WHUMP TO KINK TOBER 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950670
Kudos: 5





	WHUMP TO KINK TOBER 2020 DAY 27

**Author's Note:**

> So straight up, yanderes...aren't exactly my thing? I don't think I'm good at them, so I apologize for that. This ended up whump in the wrong way, haha.
> 
> Prompt: Power outage/yandere.

The lights starting to flicker did not bode well, and Poppy saved what she was doing in the console game she was playing just to be on the safe side. That turned out to be fantastic timing, because not a second later, the lights went out completely, the tv going dark with a fizzled hum noise, and she immediately longed for the now absent buzz of the refrigerator. She grabbed her always within a foot of her cellphone, switched on the flashlight before checking the battery – bad idea! 57 percent. Eh. As long as she was frugal, it’d last until the power came back, right? Outside she heard the peal of thunder, but no rain. There hadn’t been any rain for the past few days, although there were ominous clouds looming, so she supposed the rain would have to fall eventually. Then came the flash of lightning, making her jump even though she expected it, and it took a minute or two for her to settle back down again. She put the phone brightness to a minimum and poked around online as quick as she could, to confirm that the power company knew about this. With nothing else to be done, she locked the device and put it in her pocket, using the flashes of lightning to guide her way toward finding the pad of sticky notes and a pen so she could properly label the fridge “DO NOT OPEN.”

She had just managed to scribble out the first word, squinting at the paper, making her eyes work overtime and pushing them to the limits humanity was capable of, when Tina’s hand landed on her wrist and she jumped, losing focus, and her vision snapped back to its baseline.

“Yes?” She was twitchy, and she looked at the fridge door, woefully bare of its post it warning, eyes widening in horror as Tina’s silhouette meandered over – dragging her away from the counter, because Tina still hadn’t let go of her wrist and it was just easier to go along than fight – and tossed open the fridge door, frowning at the lack of fridge light. Poppy carefully squeezed the door shut again, as Tina got distracted by her unfinished note. That feeling of dread that she had swirling around her insides didn’t abate – it had started when Tina grabbed her wrist and only increased as Tina looked over the note, repeatedly, because how long could it take to read one word? Tina’s hand crunched around the paper and Poppy watched it sail through the air and land squarely in the trash. Fine, she supposed the damage was already done, anyway. If Tina really didn’t realize that the power was out altogether and that it wasn’t just the lights being turned off or a specific fuse going out or something, by staring at a dark fridge, Poppy wasn’t gonna be able to convince her otherwise.

That dangerous glint in her eyes was very unsettling, though, and Poppy took a step back. She couldn’t see the growing grimace on Tina’s face, but judging by the body language, Tina was ramping up for an exquisitely large tantrum.

“What the fuck was this note? Were you planning on leaving me!?” What...the actual fuck. Poppy had tried to stay stony faced, calm, be the rational one to help Tina through her own private storm, separate from the one outside, but it seemed the power also went out in Tina’s brain. How on earth would you make that conclusion from the letters “D” and “O”, giving Tina the benefit of the doubt that maybe she took it for an unfinished word and not a complete one on its’ own. Furthermore...well, okay, Poppy was too absorbed in the video game at the time to notice Tina come in through the door, and Poppy could admit that that may have stung, to not get a welcome home if she expected one.

“Babe, you know I’d never ever leave you – I love you.” Tina loved being chatty. She certainly was in bed. Maybe this could placate her. This wasn’t the first time Tina got a little insecure, but usually it was prompted by something reasonable, like seeing another pretty girl on the street, or in the wake of a big fight. You know, things that made sense. If words weren’t going to work this time, Poppy could move to touch. Tina’s love languages changed with the tides, it seemed, but if she tried them all in sequence, surely she’d land on whatever one it was for the day. She went to lace her fingers with Tina’s own and found her hand snatched out of midair, squeezed tighter than her wrist was earlier, and she struggled due to reflex. A bad move.

“See, you can’t even stand to hold hands with me!” Tina accused, voice starting to rise and get more and more shrill. Somehow these spats never managed to annoy the neighbors.

“I’m really not going to abandon you.” Poppy insisted, although she couldn’t help but inch backwards as Tina advanced, which was probably not helping, but every step Tina took into her personal bubble without permission was making her chest tighten – why, she didn’t know, because as long as you yes’d Tina to death, these little hurricanes blew over really quickly. All she had to do was tune her out and plaster a placating smile on her face, that Tina could not have missed because the lightning flashed again. So why wasn’t it working right now? Why wasn’t Tina backing off? Why was she still so anxious? She felt herself hit the edge of the strip of cushions they called a couch.

“Of course you aren’t.” Tina smugly declared, a total flip from her earlier building rage. “Because I’d never let you.” Instead of sirens going off in her head, devotion coursed through her veins, and her face went soft and romantic. Tina was gonna move heaven and earth to stay together? The loyalty actually made her kind of wet, and heat was traveling south...Tina must have noticed somehow, because she pushed Poppy onto the couch and straddled her, whispering in her ear, “Do you want me to show you how much I love you?” Poppy was right, today’s love language was indeed touch.

“I want to see it all.” The sex when Tina was like this was incredible, and that alone made it worth bearing with her borderline dangerous mood swings. The passion, the unpredictability that kept them both on their toes all the time – because Poppy was no angel either. Had she known all it took was an unfinished sticky note to prompt what was looking to be mind blowing intimacy, she’d had made some up sooner, to drop in conspicuous places whenever she was in the mood. Her pants were being slid off now, and she eagerly waited for Tina to take hers off too. It’s not like they had anything else to do with the power like this, so if she could calm Tina down, get herself off, and wait out the rage of mother nature outside, it was a total win, even if it started kind of rocky.

Tina’s fingers were all over her slit, flicking her clit a little rougher than Poppy would have normally liked, but stimulation was stimulation and the idea of Tina pouring her heart out through listening to Poppy gasp and plead was more than enough to get her to gush enough for Tina to slip a finger in, pressing against her inner walls and giving long, hard strokes. Then, there was another finger and Poppy was left groping air, trying to find some part of Tina to play with. She settled on fiddling with the hem of Tina’s shirt, ghosting her fingers over any glimpse of Tina’s stomach she could get as Tina moved, massaging her clit and scissoring her insides. Poppy felt uncomfortably cold and empty when Tina left for a moment, and she imagined that maybe this was how Tina felt when she saw Poppy’s scrap note and jumped to conclusions. In that case, no wonder Tina got upset! Poppy was starting to wilt inside herself, thinking she caused Tina this level of distress.

And then Tina reappeared with a strap on – one of those insertable ones. Poppy never tried one herself, but she heard decent things about them. In one smooth motion, it was inside of her but before Poppy could even adjust to the feeling, Tina’s hands were on her clit again, this time slow and wide and flat, the way she preferred, in a consistent rhythm that matched the pattern of her thrusts, even if the tempo wasn’t exactly one to one. It made Poppy squeal softly anyway, digging her fingers into the cushions and trying not to pull out stuffing by accident. If she couldn’t get a decent hold on Tina’s anything, with how fast she was thrusting and how distracted Poppy kept getting by Tina’s fingers moving around the accessible parts of her vulva quick and random, but in an undeviating way, somehow, she could chatter away at how good everything felt, how Tina was making every part of her burn in the most delightful way. She even increased the volume of her moans, because it made Tina thrust just a little bit harder, rub her clit just a little bit more, and it made Tina wetter, she knew, even if she couldn’t see it from this angle. Oh, how she wished she could see it from this angle, could touch it, taste it, smell it, bury her face in it, swallow it -

Somehow, Tina came first. Those insert strap ons with the clit stimulation thingies really worked, huh? Or maybe Poppy’s sex noises were just that good. It didn’t matter that Tina pulled out to ride her own wave of pleasure, because Poppy saw stars not too long after that, pleasure and lust leaving her a panting mess as the lights overhead started to flicker a few times. She closed her eyes to soak in the post-orgasmic bliss, the renewed noise from the fridge regaining energy humming through the room, and then the lights came on completely, illumination filtering through her eyelids. She felt Tina’s hands reach for her own and successfully capture their target, and she turned to look.

“See?” Tina panted, smug, strap on having fallen to the floor. “I told you you’d never want to leave me.”

“Never.” Poppy echoed.


End file.
